You're forgiven
by aye06
Summary: Clarke likes Bellamy, but Bellamy doesn't know. He lost his sister and when he goes find her something very weird happens.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clarke

i was still tired when i woke up. I guess its because i get those nightmares about a wave of fire. I always try to forget it, but it somehow finds a way back to my mind.

I go outside too look for my mother, i can't find her so i just go to the forest. I've always loved the forest, i dreamt about it when i was on the ark. I see a beautiful flower, it's blue and has a black edge. First i wanted to grab it, but then i think about how it has a life too. I know, it's crazy. But then i see leaves moving in the corner of my eye. My eyes glance on curly dark brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. I feel relieved, it's Bellamy. I think i kind of like him now, but he doesn't know.

First i tought he was a jerk who just cares about himself, but then i saw how he cares about his sister, Octavia and how he tries to forgive himself. But then i get out of my thoughts and he says: Hey Clarke, how are you?

I think it's a wierd quistion to ask after what we've all been through, but im glad he asked it and i answer the quistion with: Great, how are you?

Not so good, i can't find Octavia. Did you see her? he says.

No i haven't, but i can help you find her. Maybe she is with Raven? i answer.

Lately Raven and Octavia had been really good friends. I kind off feel lonely, but whatever.

He frowns and says: No, Raven is trying to make a radio so we can contact Jaha and Kane.

I think about why he frowned and maybe has noticed that i like him. Ughh i really don't know why i'm worrying about that now.

Come on, we have to go take a look in the other clans, maybe she's there. Pack your things, i'll meet you here in 10 minutes.

After i packed my gun and some food i go to the forest and see that Bellamy is already there. I apologise for being late and we begin the search. It feels like we've been walking for hours because i can see the sun going under. So i ask if we can set our camp so we can eat something and sleep. While im grabbing my food out of my bag i notice that Bellamy is looking at me. I want to look him im the eyes and tell him that im sorry about his sister that he has a big heart and that i'm i love with him. But instead i tell him if he wants something to eat.

After we ate our fruit and some meat he got from a rabbit, i ask him if he has forgiven himself.

Why? What do you mean? Forgiven myself for what? he says. But then the look in his eyes changes and he answers with: I don't know how. My mother died because i was being so stubborn, My mother died because of me. I really don't know how to forgive myself i-

Bellamy! listen, it's not your fault. You just wanted too make your sister happy, you wantedher too feel free! And your mother would've been proud of you. And you know why? because your mother told you to take care of her, and she wanted you to make her happy! She wanted a son and a daughter loving eachother, and being responsible for eachother. And look at you now! You're leaving your own people just because you love your sister. So it's not your fault. i say

He looks me in the eyes and i can see that he wants to say something but doesn't know what. So instead of saying something he just gives me a hug, a very tight hug, a hug that tells me: thank you, for everything. But then i hear footsteps and look at the direction it came from but then i feel something hit me in the back, and the last thing i see is O..Octavia.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Bellamy

I wake up and it's very cold, i look around me too find Clarke. But she's not here. I do remember what happend last night someone took us, and they..they had Octavia. Ocatvia! he screams. He saw her he's sure he saw her. But then his attention goes to somebody screaming: its Clarke. Clarke! Clarke, where are you!

And then then door openes en someone steps inside. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. it's her, it's Octavia. But it's not just her, there are two men behind her . First i thought that she locked us op in here, but then i saw the handcuffs around her hands.

O!

Bellamy!

And i ran to her and hugged her, she couldn't no it back she still had handcuffs. The two men behind her said:

skaikru?

I didn't understand it so Octavia replied with:

yes. But can i ask you something? Why are you locking us up?

One man said: Orders from the commander.

Then i want to talk to your commander. said i.

The man where wispering to eachother in a language that i couldn't understand. Then they turned there backs on us and said. Come with us.

But wait! i screamed. Where is Clarke?

They both frowned, so i said: the girl with th blond hair and the blue eyes! Octavia nodded. So the man said: she's already there.

Then we sat on their horse and when we where there i didn't recognise the place, i never had been here before. How is that possible? But then i saw a sign i saw the sugn of trikru and from azgeda, and then i saw the signs of all the other clans. I just wanted to found Clarke so i looked around me to find her, but then i saw her beautiful eyes and her smile that makes me want to melt.

Hey, O! There she is!

I started running but the men stopped me so i just walked again. But before i knew we where face to face with the commander. I hugged Clarke and then the commander said: Hello, welcome to all the clans together we call it: the 12kru

but it could be 13 if you join us. So i'd like to have a talk to your commander. We don't have one at the moment, we've decided that it's fear or something like that i dont know. So i just say: We don't have one at the moment but i can bring old ones. She thanks me and apologises for handcuffing us and the two men take us home.

So Octavia-

Oh no, are you gonna give me a big brother talk because if that's it im gone. Octavia says

I laugh and say:

No, i was just going to ask how you ended up there.

Ooo... i was just looking at a flower and then they took me.

But then Clarke comes and says: Hey guys want to go eat something?

i know Octavia is tired but i really like Clarke do i say: Yeah sounds great!

So whe just go to an restaurant. She orders a salad and a hamburger, i just order a salad too and some fries. We sit down and i'm very nervous because i like her, whatever not that she likes me too.

There's an awkward silence between us and i can't think what to say right now.

So she says: Have you forgiven yourself yet?

I'm trying to.

Clarke i need to tel you something.

Bellamy i need to tell you something.

we laugh because we said that at the same time.

"You go first" we laugh again because we said it at the same moment. again.

Then i laugh and say: I love you. But my cheeks turn red 'cause she said it too, we said it at the same time. She loves me too. I'mvery relieved and i can't believe it, so i say: What? Me? Why me? I thought you think im an idiot or something who only cares of himself?

She laughs and says: No, no of course not. You're verry sweet and you have a big heart. You're verry selfless and you are the most caring person in the world. You are the one that i hated first but somehow you made me love you-

But no you're all of that, you're the most beautiful girl i've ever met. You don't care about who it is, all that's important is that he/her stays alive. You are the most selfless person in the world, and you are the most caring person. I love you so much- Before i could finsh my sentence, she came closer and kissed me. It feels like i can say anything i want to say now without talking, it feels like, like i don't know. I have no words. I look her in the eyes and say: i love you, and i won't let anything happen to you. she laughs and says: me too, i love you too.


	3. 3

chapter 3

Clarke

The first thing i see when i wake up is the sun. I have to think of Bellamy, of what happend last night in the restaurant. I'm so glad he likes me too. I was so nervous.

I put on some clothes and go to Bellamy's house. I wanted to talk to him about her mother. i haven't seen her in days, and i am still verry worried. I knock on his door and wait 'till he opens it. When he did, it looked like he just woke up, because his hair was messy messier than normal, and he only had his pants on.

Hey Bell, sorry for waking you up. i say

It's okay i just wanted to wake up. he says

I wanted to talk to you about something.

Yeah sure, what's wrong?

I haven't seen my mother in days, and i'm verry worried. Did you see her? i tell him

No sorry, but i can come with you and look for her. He says while putting on a shirt.

Thank you! I give him a quick kiss and told him to meet me at 10.40 at the gate. After i packed my stuff i wait at the gate, and then i see him. So we just walked into the forest. He grabbed my hand so i didn't fall when we we're at the rock part. There was a silence when we walked. He still holded my hand and i holded his. When we walked for like hours, we came to a river. He laughed and says: wanna swim?

Not until i find my mother. i say

Come on! What's wrong with a little fun?

I think about it and then i say: If you want you can go, but i'm not having fun until i find my mother. He makes a sad face and takes his shirt and pants off. He laughs and jumpes into the water. I laugh, but im still not going in.

Pleassseee! For me? he makes a sad face again, and i say: Alright but just for a few minutes. When i take my clothes off i feel verry cold. I slowly get to the edge, and put my toe in the water to geel if it's cold. But then Bellamy pulls me in and i scream a little.

He laughs and i want to too. But instead i say: Bellamy! and hit him playful on his chest. But then he dissappeares under water and i become worried. And then he comes out of the water and scares me.

I was so worri-

Don't be! for one time just relax.

And after that he kisses me. It feels like nobody is on this earth but us. I feel like i don't need the sun if he's besides me he is my light. But then i hear somebody in the woods. I climb out of the water, put my clothes on and grab a knife. I can see that Bellamy fid the same. When i walk ininto the woods i see nobody, but then i see a man with long hair. When he steps forward i see who it is. Kane.

What are you doing here? i ask

I was looking for your mother. he said.

O well, we are too. said Bellamy

Can i come with you?

Sure. i said

Kane goes to find some wood, and me and Bellamy make our camp.

Do you trust him? he says

I don't know. i guess i do.

Do you? i said.

Not really, on the ark i didn't really like him. But now he seems so nice. I still dont know if i should trust him. he replied.

But then he comes out of the woods with some wood in his hands. we make a campfire and we sit down, eating the food that Bellamy hunted with his bow.

I use Bellamy chest as a pillow, but i still feel uncomfortable though. Maybe it's because of Kane. But i ignore it and go to sleep.


End file.
